Five Nights At Freddy's: The Work Diaries
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: I was a night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. My whole life changed however when I was stuffed in a suit. Now i'm stuck with Freddy and the gang guarding the restaurant at night and killing the night watchmen. However things may not always be what they seem when another animatronic comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Welcome to Freddy's**

I sighed as I checked the camera for seemed like the 30th time that night. It was my second night at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria as the night watchman. I struggled to keep my eyes open but nothing had been out of the ordinary. I set down the camera and leaned back in my chair. Just before my eyes closed I could swear that there was one less animal on stage.

I jolted awake as I heard a loud "SKREEEEEEEEE!". I looked up to see the Fox animatronic poking his head in my door.

"Holy shit!"I yelled jumping up.

The animatronic kept his eyes on me and dashed forward. I cried out and rolled away. I ran out of my office and down the west hallway. I knew the animatronic was running after me and had to think fast. I suddenly cut sharply and ducked into the supply closet. I locked the door and stepped back against the wall. The fox rapidly knocked on the door making holes appear. Suddenly he stopped and two white eyes appeared. As the eyes lights flicked on and off the Toreador song played. I silently in confusion as the song came to an end. The eyes lights went out and there was complete silence. Suddenly the door was pulled off the hinges and Freddy Fazbear stood there with completely black eyes and white pupils. I could only scream as he grabbed me.

I woke up with pain in my stomache. I slowly sat up feeling something pressing down on my body. I moved stiffly feeling my 'face'. It was then I realized what happened. Freddy had stuffed me in a suit. If that was true how was I still alive. I managed to get to my feet.

"What the-"A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Bonnie with surprised look on his face. I faced him and felt a lot less scared for some reason.

"Uh...hi?"I said sheepishly.

"Freddy!"Bonnie called from Backstage.

I heard 2 pairs of footsteps heading toward me as Bonnie looked me over. I paced a little as I waited. I couldn't help but wonder if the voicemail's were wrong. Chica walked in first and her jaw fell open, inhumanly open. Freddy walked in after and if he was surprised he didn't show it. In fact Freddy looked unsurprised.

"I knew putting him in that suit wouldn't kill him."Freddy sighed and waved at him."Come on. I'll show you around."

If possible Chica's jaw widened even further and Bonnie looked at Freddy bewildered.

"Show him around?"Bonnie asked confused."Why would you do that?"

"Because he's like us now."Freddy sighed walking to the door."He's bound to this place."

I followed after Freddy seeing no other choice. I felt Bonnie and Chica following soon after.

"Alright new guy first things first."Freddy said looking over his shoulder."You need a name."

"A name? I have a name."I said as we walked down the hallway.

"A new name. Now that your in a suit we should name you something."Freddy said glancing back again."And since your wearing my suit. You'll be a Fazbear. Got any ideas?"

"Tastycake!"Chica said speaking for the first time.

"No."Freddy said simply.

"Freshmeat."Bonnie said smirking.

"No."

"Donatello?"I asked.

"No."

"Medium-Rare!"Chica said possibly drooling. No. Definitely drooling a little. How the fuck does that work?

"No."

"Noob."Bonnie continued to smirk as I shot him a glare.

"No."

"Atticus?"I asked making three look at me funny.

"No. Now can someone please give me a name that actually fits."Freddy said angrily as they reached Pirate Cove.

"James."Another voice cut in.

We all looked up as Foxy used his hook to move the curtain aside.

"Foxy."Freddy said nodding at him.

"Freddy."Foxy said stepping forward."So this is the new guy, James Fazbear."

"Yes. Yes it is."Freddy said motioning me forward."Go on now there isn't much time. It'll be 6 am soon."

"Wait why do I have to..."I started ask but was interrupted by Freddy.

"Just do it."Freddy said staring at me with his black eyes."And don't leave until we close."

I opened my mouth as if I were about to speak but shot off behind the curtain. This is how I began my tenure at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I knew from then on I would have many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: The Next Watchman(Getting to know the Gang)**

I sat in the dining room and sighed. It had been a week since I was stuffed in a suit and I had no desire to leave. Not to mention I couldn't. Apparently a invisible boundary of some sort kept me from leaving. Whatever I had tried and it had failed.

Anway in this past week I've got to know the gang a bit better. It was nice to get to know the people you would be spending time with for an unknown amount of time. I looked up as Bonnie walked into the room. Bonnie. Bonnie was a pretty scary guy in all honest. Sometimes he just started at you with those pitch black eyes and let out low, deep moans. Fucking creepy shit. Besides that he's a pretty cool guy. He has a stern personality and looks out for the gang. In some ways Bonnie is the voice of reason.

I shivered feeling eyes on me. I shot a quick look over my shoulder to spot Chica barely peeking out of the shadows. She was always stalking one of us, staring, or in the kitchen. It still creeps me out I don't know if i'll ever get over it. Sometimes she just stared at you completely still with her mouth hanging open. Not as creepy as Bonnie but still pretty damn creepy. Chica also bit me a lot. When I say a lot I mean A LOT. Like she did it ALL the time. She bit Bonnie a lot too. Even Foxy and Freddy couldn't escape her. Aside from that she was pretty nice. Though I heard its bad when she malfunctions. When I asked what happened Freddy flinched. Needless to say I never want to find out.

I gasped as something bit me. I looked at Chica and tried to remove my arm. Seriously that was some ninja shit. I didn't hear a single thing as she moved. I managed to get myself free and walked over to Pirate Cove. I sighed seeing Foxy reading. Foxy was just a bundle of energy. He ran around a lot of the time, usually knocking things over. I hung out with Foxy the most since I had to hide during the day. The staff probably wouldn't like finding another Freddy moving around. Especially one with a person in it. Foxy was very interesting. He held wisdom that could have only been obtained through actual adventuring. I don't under how that could be if none of us could leave. I inquired but he gave nothing away. Foxy also had an enigmatic side. It was pretty fun hanging out with him.

I left Pirate Cove and made my way to the Show Stage. I saw Freddy and chills ran down my back. Freddy was just fucking terrifying. His creepiness dwarfed Bonnie and Chica's. When he looked at you, you just felt dread. You knew he'd get you no matter how long it toke. His eyes just pierced your very being, your very soul. Freddy was just horror incarnate. When he played the march and stared at you. You knew it was all over. However under his cold exterior he did care about the gang as a whole.

Suddenly Freddy's eyes snapped to the entrance.

"Cove. Now."Freddy said looking at me.

I was quick to obey and lumberd over. I slid behind the curtain and saw Bonnie and Chica dart towards the stage. I heard footsteps and slowly looked up. Walking past was a night watchman. I was thoroughly surprised but not at the watchman. I was surprised by my urge to kill him. I back away in fear of the bloodlust.

"Don't back away."A voice whispered in my ear."Embrace it."

Although I tried to fight against I felt myself slowly settling next to Foxy. I gave him a nod and we both rested behind the curtain of Pirate Cove. We waited for our chance to kill the Watchman. I waited to spill my first blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: First Night on the Job**

I crept down the East Hallway quickly and quietly it was just getting to 1 am and Bonnie had moved from the stage. I heard voices talking in the Office and picked up the pace slightly. I stood at the window and looked in. The watchman was just sitting in his chair with both lights, his cell phone, both doors closed, and the camera on. Really? It looked he was gonna run out of power in. . .now. On cue the lights shut off and the doors raised to the ceiling. The watchman looked around annoyed and sat up straight.

"What the hell?" The watchman said with his phoned illuminating his face.

I smirked as Freddy started to play the Toreador. The watchman looked at the two eyes in the dark and I could see he was uneasy. I looked over at Freddy as he finished his song and saw him motion toward me. I was confused for a second before understanding. I crept inside the Office toward the now sweating watchman. He flashed his phone light desperately through the dark trying to see anything. I got right next to him before letting his light land on me. The watchman was about to scream before I clobbered him with my fist. I dragged him out of the Office and down the West Hallway. I threw him down and prepared a Bonnie suit. I was eager to quench my bloodthirst.

"Do it."Freddy said placing a hand on my shoulder."It is a Rite of Passage."

I picked the watchman up and positioned him inside the suit. Seeing that he wasn't in all the way I began to push him in deeper. He started scream as the suit parts ripped into him. It only spurred me on as I stuffed him even deeper and adjusted him to fit. I turned him to me and saw that blood was dripping out of his eye holes. The blood dripped onto me and I felt something dark enter me. I felt raw power and I knew I was becoming one of the team. I dropped the man falling against Bonnie who helped me back to Pirate Cove. I crawled over to a corner and leaned back. I felt my eyes close and my mind fade.

I was walking down a street back in my own body. I could feel myself being watched and quickened my pace. I had forgotten my phone at home, so there was no one I could call. I turned a corner and was suddenly thrown backwards.

I looked up and gasped. There in front of me was a Freddy Fazbear suit. I shivered as I saw its black eyes. I started crawling backwards away from it as blood slowly trickled from its eyes.

"You can't run from me."It said simply grabbed me by my shirt.

I struggled against it but stopped when our eyes met. I went rigid and couldn't thinking. My head felt like someone was trying to cleave it in two. I was nearly limp as those eyes pierced my soul and put something in it. Blood slowly began to flow from my eyes as the suit put me down. It turned around facing away from me and stood slowly. I grimaced as I pulled my way into the suit and shifted into place. Once I was a pulse of energy left me and I felt at home.

I snapped awake and looked around. I was back in Pirate Cove and saw Foxy watching me carefully.

"So you've completed your initiation."Foxy said as more of a statement than question.

"I guess I have."I said standing with a new energy.

"Welcome to Freddy's, James."Foxy smiled patting me on the back.

"Guys we have a problem."Bonnie said pulling the curtain open.

"What is it?"Foxy said fixing his hook.

"We have a group of about 6 teens."Bonnie said motioning them out."They're vandalising the place."

"Why is this a problem?"I asked confused looking between the two.

"Because the watchman are chosen because they're expendable."Foxy said regarding me."Although that one fellow. I think it was Malick or Malk. Anyway that fellow was special he managed to survive 6 Nights here as a watchman. Something that has never been done. But that's besides the point. We'll have to kill these teens and conceptisize them."

"You know that guys's name could have been Mick."Bonnie said scratching his chin.

"Wait a minute. I was expendable?"I asked although I wasn't as upset as I should be. Not even close."So this other guy really survived 6 Nights? I can't imagine how hard that was. . ."

What the fuck? Why am I asking this so easily. Guess its because I was intiated. I'd find out eventually anyway. See! There I go again everything is just rolling off of me.

"Yeah he did it was pretty spectacular."Foxy answered remembering.

"Well guys let's go started a bloodbath."Bonnie said grinning sadistically.

I followed with Foxy knowing that I had a matching grin and you know what? I was bothered in the slightest.


End file.
